


Pursuit

by denise (denise3), denise3



Series: TBG: The Enterprise and the Doctor [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (mostly), Alternate Doctor (Doctor Who), Doctor Who AU, Except for ST:Discovery, Gen, Star Trek 50th Anniversary, Star Trek Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denise3/pseuds/denise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/denise3/pseuds/denise3
Summary: Attacked by a mysterious foe, the Enterprise crew must trust the Doctor in order to survive.
Series: TBG: The Enterprise and the Doctor [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/335227
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: To Boldly Go





	1. Distress call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally, we've started the third episode! This was fun! The next few chapters will be too, I hope! I'll try to post exactly one chapter per month, hopefully every first Friday.
> 
> Some answers to questions posted by Mary Ann Nytowl on FFNet, regarding the second episode, _Investigation_. Because I couldn't make them fit in the end notes, and they may interest you. Do you know? I love questions!
> 
> On ch 2, "New Sapienza", on the totem McCoy used, I thought it'd be something like on 'Minority Report', combining a holographic interface with a limited sign language. Something I believe uni students everywhere would love, but others wouldn't bother learning, so it simply didn't catch elsewhere. Also, New Sapienza is basically a human colony, with a cosmopolitan university.
> 
> On Ch 3, "Residence Nedentide", the Doctor's not trying to change the timeline. He doesn't know what's 'supposed' to happen, he simply found out about the hit list. There are no fixed points involved anywhere, I promise. And he purposely doesn't try to learn details of Federation's history. Anyway, SI's Directors suspect some time meddling may be involved, but the Doctor is not so sure. See the endnotes for a discussion on the Doctor's meddling.
> 
> On Ch 4, "Conversations", yes, both Kirk and Spock are tired. I simply felt it right, mostly because they've been through a lot the previous days. It also gave me some room for characterization. As for the flu, yes, it keeps appearing, doesn't it?
> 
> If you have any specific question about time travel and the like in TBG, please do ask. Though I do not guarantee I'll be able to answer, because of spoilers.

_Captain's log, Stardate 3637.9. While crossing the desolate Gaaltrat Expanse, the Enterprise received a distress signal from the Anvidia, a Federation registered freighter, and we've changed course to assist._

"Captain, the Lesalamin government is calling again," M'Ress, the Caitian lieutenant in charge of the comms station, reported, for the fifth time in less than two hours.

"Understood, Lieutenant. Please repeat the same answer we gave them fifteen minutes ago. We'll resume course to Lesalam as soon as we've responded to the distress call, as per Starfleet regulations." He rested his head back in his chair and closed his eyes. "And if they call again, you are authorized to threaten them with Regulation 17.35."

"Regulation 17.35, sir?"

"Misuse of comm channels during critical starship operations," clarified Spock.

"Very well, sir!" Grinning, she turned her attention to the console desk. They must have been stretching even her remarkable patience, Kirk mused. He turned his chair back towards the viewscreen, but they were still too far away to see anything.

"Mr Robespierre, anything from sensors?"

"The freighter's still broadcasting the distress signal, sir, but their engines are offline. If there are other ships around, they're keeping quiet. We're too far away for direct detection, even with the long-ranged sensors."

"Mx Valin," Kirk asked, "how long until the position reported by the _Anvidia_?"

"Still an hour away at present speed, Captain," reported the Rigelian ensign. "Should we increase speed?"

"Not yet. M'Ress, please try to contact the _Anvidia_ again."

After a couple of minutes, she reported, "Still no contact, sir. The channels are clear, no sign of jamming."

"Thanks." He didn't need to ask them to report any change in the conditions. As the _Enterprise_ 's Gamma shift, they were all exceptionally well trained and qualified. And also possessing an enormous amount of patience. He'd been asking essentially the same questions every ten minutes or so, since they first received the distress signal almost two hours earlier. And they'd been responding with essentially the same reports. But, unlike Lesalamin control, he's their commanding officer, so they'd never complain about his nagging, not to his face at least.

Kirk realized that's what he'd been doing, nagging his crew. He couldn't help it. He felt increasingly... antsy. He'd been trying to tamp down the feeling, but without much success. He stopped, examining what made him feel that way. He'd learned to respect his instincts, and what they're telling him now was... this was no ordinary situation.

"Mr Spock, please tell me what you've found about the _Anvidia_."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Captain. An old Coridan freighter, class III, transporting cargo to Lesalam. Ordinary cargo, mostly foodstuffs for the non-native population."

A completely ordinary freighter. On a completely ordinary, if hardly traveled, route. The Gaaltrat Expanse was large, upwards of hundreds of light-years across at some points, but they were crossing it through a narrower section, where just a week was enough to go, at normal cruise speeds, from the closest Federation outpost to the other side. Where Lesalam was, so far, the only Federation member, in an area rich with inhabitable star systems. Unlike the Expanse, whose stars were mostly red dwarfs with diminute rocky planets that were either too hot or frozen, mixed with a number of brown dwarfs, and a few ancient white dwarfs with their dead planetary corpses. Nowhere hospitable enough for life. An unclaimed area of space, because it had nothing that wasn't abundant elsewhere as well. Not even strategic value, sitting as it was next to the fuzzy upper borders of the galactic disk. Just an even colder, darker, lonelier area of space.

"A class III Coridan freighter. Mr Heke, what do you think would be necessary to cause a complete systems failure in one of them?"

"They're an old, but highly reliable design, sir, and very well built," the Coridan engineer said. Yes, that fit with what Kirk remembered of the type. "Complete systems failure are practically unheard of, unless they've been attacked. Or sabotaged, perhaps."

Kirk mulled over the information. An old, ordinary, normally reliable freighter stopped right in the middle of a barren area of space, at least three days either way from possible help. Half of that at high warp.

"Why would Orion pirates come all this way to stop a freighter carrying foodstuffs?" He wondered aloud.

"We haven't confirmed they've been raided by pirates yet, Captain," Spock corrected.

Still, it might fit the profile of a pirate attack, and with Orion pirates reported near Lesalam, they had to consider the possibility. But why would the pirates be this far away from established routes? Unless they were targeting this specific freighter...

"Mr Spock, is it possible they're secretly carrying some sort of high-value goods that'd make the Orions interested enough?"

"It's always possible, Captain," the Vulcan replied, in a flat tone.

Today he'd left Spock in charge of the Alpha shift, while taking the evening Gamma shift for himself. Not all Captains would bother with the other shifts, but he liked to know each crewmember himself. Then he spent the day checking with the various divisions of the _Enterprise_. A very good day, all in all.

But when they first received the distress signal, soon after the start of Gamma shift, he'd been filled with dread. He immediately called Spock to the bridge. It was unusual for a simple distress call, but Spock hadn't commented on that. Now at least Kirk had someone off whom he could bounce his ideas, trying to identify what felt wrong with the situation.

Because something was wrong, Kirk was certain of that. His internal alarm bells were ringing. The more ordinary the situation seemed, the more certain he felt this was no ordinary distress call.

"Why do the Lesalamin need such a strong defense force?" Twenty-five patrol ships, they'd already been informed. With more being built. Any regular Federation planet would have up to twelve at most.

"There are a few rich sources of high quality dilithium crystals in Lesalam's solar system, Captain."

"I know that, Spock, it's a strategic location and all, and that's why the Federation is so interested, and worried. But the mines haven't been developed yet. What is there that's making the Orions so interested now?" So Spock paused whatever it was he'd been doing and began searching for answers to Kirk's query.

"There's a highly valuable drug, lomoob, which is illegal under Lesalam law," Spock finally replied from the library station. "It seems there's an active black market for lomoob on Lesalam, and a number of smugglers trying to ferry the drug in. The defense force was built mostly to enforce the prohibition. Their patrol ships are fast, maneuverable and well armored, but their weapons are relatively weak. They're more than enough to deal with regular smugglers, but the Orion ships are larger and better protected. 

"Nearly a month ago," Spock continued, "a number of Orion ships began appearing in the sector. They would close in fast enough to beam their cargo of high-grade lomoob down to partners on the planet's surface and run away again, before the pursuing patrol ship could wear down their shields. In response, the Lesalamin assembled their ships in large flotillas to present a real threat to the Orions. 

"As a result, there has been a standoff for the last seventeen days, with the Orions probing the defenses for weaknesses, while the patrols try to disable them before they give up and run away. At any one time at least half of the patrol ships have been on alert trying to keep the Orions away. They won't be able to maintain this level of engagement for much longer. Most ships are in need of maintenance, and the crews are probably suffering from the continuous stress," the Vulcan said, then concluded, "That's why they're so desperate for the _Enterprise_ 's help."

Nice, the Orions have now branched off to smuggling drugs, he grumbled to himself. It was strange, though, that they were still around after the Lesalamin managed to stop them. They wouldn't usually bother with keeping up this kind of pressure, especially against a determined defense. They must also have learned of the _Enterprise_ 's impending arrival. Why haven't they gone elsewhere yet? What did they still expect to gain from it?

"Spock, what drug is this, lomoob? I've never heard of it."

After some more research, his science officer quirked one eyebrow and replied, "It's basically zehinahim, a spice-"

"A spice highly appreciated on Andor. I've heard of it. Toxic for humans though."

"Mildly toxic, yes," Spock confirmed. "But very common and appreciated by most other races throughout the Federation. It's only banned on Lesalam, because when refined into lomoob it's effects are highly addictive, and ultimately fatal, to the native population."

"Maybe the _Anvidia_ was trying to smuggle some zehinahim along with the other foodstuffs," Kirk wondered. "As busy as the Lesalamin are with the Orions, they might have missed the extra cargo. And the crew could always try the excuse they didn't know it was illegal, that they thought it was just another foodstuff."

"Unlikely. The customs authority on Lesalam is famous for being very rigid and efficient. However, even if they've been stupid enough to try it, that wouldn't justify pirates attacking the ship for it."

"No, you're right. It'd be much easier simply buying zehinahim in bulk at a market almost anywhere else. But the _Anvidia_ could be trying to smuggle something else."

"Possible, but also unlikely," Spock said. "If they're running the risk of smuggling illegal goods, the zehinahim would be by far the most profitable good they could choose."

Kirk wouldn't discard a possible explanation just because it seemed stupid. People, including criminals, could be very stupid indeed, he mused. But that still didn't feel right. Maybe the _Anvidia_ had really broken down. Shoddy maintenance, perhaps. Unless...

"Mr Heke, please put the map of the sector up on the viewscreen." He examined it. Maybe the Orions planned to delay the _Enterprise_ with this distress call, enough to give them time to force the collapse of the patrols around Lesalam. But no, unless there were a lot more than a single Orion ship, they wouldn't be able to delay the _Enterprise_ significantly. He'd already decided to increase their speed in order to arrive earlier than scheduled, once they've dealt with whatever happened with the _Anvidia_.

No, checking the more likely possibilities wasn't giving him the answer he sought. Time to look for the unlikely. Kirk examined the map again, and finally saw it.

"A trap," he said, softly enough that only the Vulcan's acute hearing caught it among the usual noises of the bridge. Spock stood from his station and approached the command chair.

"Captain, why do you say it's a trap?" his first officer asked in a low voice.

He thought about it. "The map," he whispered. "We're in the middle of nowhere. A good place for an ambush. And the coincidence. The distress call began just as we were passing nearby." Otherwise they'd have detected it sooner.

"Do you suspect the Orions?" Spock asked, keeping his voice low. "Possible, but unlikely. They lack the resources to commit enough ships or lay enough mines to ensure we'd be too damaged to relieve the Lesalamin."

"It doesn't have to be the Orions," Kirk mumbled. "Or mines," he added, but he winced at the idea.

"Who would want to attack us? Who else would know we'd be coming here in time to arrive and set up an ambush?"

"I don't know," he grumbled.

"We've been much farther away from any Federation base a number on times in the past year." Spock added. "Why would someone attack us now?"

"If I could choose a place to set up an ambush, it'd be somewhere like here. No inhabited planets nearby and no other ships passing through means I could control the variables," Kirk tried to explain.

Spock considered it, and finally said, "Very well, I concur, we should take precautions. I'd recommend we avoid the usual approach routes and stay far enough until we can determine what's really happening."

"Thank you, Spock," Kirk said. Then he raised his voice to address their navigator, "Mx Valin, please change course to keep us at least five light-minutes away from the position of the _Anvidia_ ," he instructed, "then have us approach from their rear and drop from warp ten million kilometers away."

"But sir," Valin complained, "that'll leave us over a minute away on half-impulse!" Which would be the maximum safe speed for approach in the situation.

"Just do it, Ensign. Mr Heke, please see that the transport room will be ready to lock onto any life signs and beam them aboard as quickly as possible, once I give the command. Ms Yatto, please have a security team report to the transport room. M'Ress, please ask Lieutenant Uhura report to the bridge in thirty minutes, and be ready to assist Mr Spock with the sensors." After his bridge crew acknowledged his instructions, the captain clicked a button on his chair to connect to Engineering. "Mr Scott, in forty-five minutes, please have Engineering ready for emergency warp at a moment's notice."

"Captain," Scotty replied, "are we expecting trouble?"

"Always, Scotty. Always."

* * *

Kirk concentrated on the viewscreen, now showing a schematic of the area around the _Enterprise_. A number of scattered small asteroids, a few hundred meters wide at most. They were in deep space, with nothing else up to a day's travel distance.

"Ten minutes away from the position of the distress signal, Captain," Valin reported. "Entering sensor range, scanning now." A pause, and then, "There's a contact at the origin of the distress signal."

"A single contact?"

"Yes, sir. It's size corresponds to a class III Coredan freighter. If there's a pirate ship around, they're either docked or hiding behind the freighter's hull."

"Mr Spock, analysis."

"The freighter seems disabled, Captain. I'm registering traces of weapons fire and some debris, possibly associated with hull damage. We're still too far away for life signs."

"Thanks. Mr Robespierre, wait until we're a billion kilometers away before going around until they're between us and Lesalam, then proceed with our approach as instructed."

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant manning the helm acknowledged.

Nearly five minutes had passed when a beep sounded.

"Kirk here."

"Jim," McCoy called, "we're ready on sickbay, but whatever it is you're planning, there better be no casualties!" The doctor had been enjoying the last few weeks, with nothing more serious than a sprained ankle.

"Just be ready, Bones," Kirk sighed. "With luck, you'll only have a few merchantmen to check."

"Our luck never lasts," he grumbled before signing off.

Five more minutes passed without incident, besides Lieutenant Uhura reporting the readiness of the _Enterprise_ 's many divisions. Then the starship's engines reduced their whine slightly as the navigator reduced warp speed for the scheduled approach.

"Warp three, one minute until position," Valin reported.

"Sound yellow alert," Kirk commanded, "stand by for weapons and shields."

"Dropping from warp, 10 million kilometers away from the contact," Valin reported one minute later.

"A quarter impulse ahead, Mr Robespierre. Spock, M'Ress, any life signs?"

"Not yet, Captain," the Caitian said. "There's too much interference, we're working on that."

"Captain, a second contact has appeared!" Valin called. "Probably a ship detaching from the freighter. It's accelerating, entering into warp. Shall we follow?"

The ensign was ready to push it, but Kirk said, "Belay that, Valin! I want to check on the freighter first. M'Ress?"

But before she could respond, a huge fireball appeared on screen, centered on the tiny figure that had been the freighter.

"Spock, talk to me!" Kirk cried, afraid that his caution had condemned the freighter's crew.

"The freighter seems to have been destroyed," the Vulcan reported unnecessarily, but then added, "There were no life signs aboard right before the explosion, Captain."

Kirk sighed. "And the other ship?"

"A small Orion vessel, but there's no life signs aboard it either," Spock said placidly. "It's using a strong interference field but we've managed to circumvent it."

"What?" He exclaimed. "Red alert, raise shields! Full impulse, hard to starboard, scan for cloaked ships!" That freighter had been bait, laid out for them, and they almost fell for it! But who was out there, and why were they after the _Enterprise_?

"Ship uncloaking, forty degrees to port!" Robespierre announced seconds later.

"Hard to starboard! Aft torpedoes, fire!" Kirk ordered.

"Sir, it's a Romulan Bird-of-Prey!" Valin cried, but it had already fired, and a huge ball of plasma was now bearing upon them.

"Emergency warp speed! Fire phasers!" Kirk ordered, unnecessarily, because his crew had trained for it and had already reacted accordingly. But their phasers passed through the plasma weapon without affecting it, and he could see it was too close for escape this time. The ball of fire was overtaking them even faster than the first time they'd dealt with one. They had mere seconds to live.

"This plasma weapon is different," Spock commented. "It carries less energy, but is more focused, and faster." His voice betrayed his curiosity.

"Thanks, Spock!" Kirk snarked. They had no time for it. They had no time.

The _Enterprise_ 's engines whined as they accelerated the ship, but they weren't moving fast enough.

"Impact in 5 seconds," someone called. The large ball of plasma was tracking the _Enterprise_ , and it filled the viewscreen. Kirk watched, fascinated, and hoped for a miracle.

"Captain, another ship detected!" It had been Robespierre this time. "No, wait, it's too small for that, maybe a buoy, but it's on an intercept course for the plasma weapon."

"On screen!" They watched as a tiny blue object zipped in from the left until it came to rest exactly in front of the plasma ball, which immediately engulfed it, only a second or so before the weapon hit them. Then, stunned, they saw as the plasma blasted away, dispersing harmlessly, as the blue object seemed to dissolve in the middle of the plasma cloud.

"What happened?" Kirk breathed.

"A rectangular-shaped blue object-" began Spock.

"A blue box?"

"-approximately 3 meters long by one and a half meters wide. The object has apparently destabilized the containment field of the plasma weapon, forcing it to dissipate."

"Full stop. Scan for cloaked vessels. Ready phasers, fire full batteries the instant it gets closer. Get me that Romulan ship before it has a chance to fire again!" What a Romulan vessel was doing so far away from their territory was another question, but that would have to wait. This deep in space, they should be able to detect the subspace trail left by the cloaked ship's engines, even if they couldn't detect it directly. And they've gone far enough that any attacker would either take a while to approach them under impulse, or use warp engines and be easily detected. Now, priorities. Turning to Spock, Kirk asked, "The object, was it destroyed?"

"Possible. I can detect no sign of it, nor any debris."

"Where did it come from?"

"Unknown. It might have been lying inert, close to an asteroid, since our scans haven't detected it earlier."

"Are there others like it out there?"

"Unknown."

"What was it?"

"Unknown. There was no time for a full scan, but our sensors apparently couldn't penetrate the object's surface. However..."

"What, Spock?"

"The object's surface seemed made of organic material."

"Organic?" Was it alive?

"Specifically, cellulose, Captain."

"Wood?"

At that moment they began hearing a loud wheezing and groaning, as if a large mechanical pump was straining to work, the noise flooding the whole bridge. Turning his head in the direction the noise seemed to come from, Kirk saw a blue shape begin to materialize in a corner of the bridge, right before the forward turbolift.

What now, he wondered. "Security to the bridge! We may have intruders on board!"

"But the shields are up, Captain," Spock pointed out.

"Yet something _is_ materializing inside my bridge, Spock."

Russo and Reynolds left the aft turbolift, joining Lieutenant Yatto and assuming positions facing the object, phasers at the ready.

"Captain, the object seems to be blue and rectangular-shaped, around three meters tall," Spock commented.

"I can see that, Spock."

"It may be related to the object that stopped that plasma weapon." If they were friendly, he'd be really thankful for their help. But he couldn't afford being mistaken.

"Until we know better, we must be careful. Ms Yatto, stand ready, but fire only on my command. Mr Robespierre, any sign of the cloaked vessel?"

"The trail seems to have dispersed well beyond our weapons range, sir. We should be safe for the moment."

The object finally finished materializing, with Kirk, Spock and Uhura, and the three security officers, staring at it. The rest of the bridge crew was busy monitoring the situation outside the _Enterprise_ , but they'd steal glances whenever they could.

"There are English words written on it!" said Russo. Indeed, above the doors, in each side, the words "Police Box" could be read, with additional "Public Call" written in smaller lettering inserted between the others. "What is a police box?"

"I think I recognize it. I've seen one of these before in an Earth historical drama," said Yatto. "It's an old police kiosk that was used in England, in the twentieth century." The third officer, Reynolds, was openmouthed, staring silently at the object.

"I don't think it's an Earth object at all, gentlebeings," the captain commented. "Your readings, Spock?" Kirk asked, mildly, and Spock quickly lowered his eyes to the tricorder in his hand.

"No detectable energy emissions, Captain. In fact, it seems as if the object wasn't here until a millisecond before the noise ended."

"And now?" Kirk insisted.

"It is made of wood," said the Vulcan, bewildered. He raised his eyes again and said, "Extraordinary. It may be some sort of disguise. But what would be the use of it, here in deep space?"

"What's inside, Spock?" Kirk asked, annoyed.

"Unknown. The tricorder can't penetrate beyond the first few micrometers."

"The tricorder can't penetrate _wood_?"

"I don't understand," said Spock, completely baffled by the mysterious blue object. "I can't detect anything, the scans don't penetrate the shell of the object. It's mass is registering at 800 kilograms, consistent with a hollow, empty wooden box of its dimensions, and there are no energy readings except for the lighted panels."

"There's a door, we can try to open it," Yatto said. But then the door creaked open, startling the security officers.

"Stand down!" Kirk quickly yelled to the security officers.

Slowly but deliberatedly a man exited the box and stood in front of the doors, closing them after him. Reynolds startled and almost fired, but Yatto noticed her reaction in time and held her phaser down, pushing her aside.

"Fascinating," murmured Spock, staring at the figure before them.

Kirk should have guessed it. He sighed, as the cream-colored-suit-dressed man or, more likely now, alien, quickly examined the bridge, with cold eyes and a blank expression, while keeping his hands spread aside, avoiding sudden movements. His gaze finally rested upon Kirk, and he grinned, but the smile did not seem to reach his eyes.

"Hello, Captain Kirk," said the Doctor. "I believe you could use some help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, on the thorny question of the Doctor's freedom to meddle, or lack thereof. From what I understand, from the whole of Doctor Who, just knowing the history of something (eg by reading a book) is not enough to make it a fixed point. If just knowing something would stop him from meddling, he'd almost never be able to do anything. That's the attitude he started with, and that's the attitude of most Time Lords, because they can't fully predict the results of their meddling, and they don't care enough to risk it. Fixed points are a very different thing, relatively rare, and history actively _resists_ change at them. Most of history is 'in flux' and therefore susceptible to change, no matter what was recorded in history books (which are far from fully reliable anyway, history told by the victors and all).
> 
> Now, what happened in Manhattan was that it was the Doctor's own timeline in the book, and he could probably _feel_ it was true as he'd just read. He can't easily change his _own_ timeline. Not without serious consequences (though we may not notice them, he does). Later, he couldn't go back to get Amy because New York was a very fragile point in time-space after the paradox that killed the Angels (and the resulting snarl in the timelines). Why someone else (say, River) couldn't do it is another question that I've never seen answered to my satisfaction, so I won't address it here. That should be true of all time travelers: interfering with their own timeline makes that point sort of fragile, 'vulnerable' (as in Father's Day), and therefore it should be avoided as a rule (though the Doctor sometimes does it anyway). I've even seen it referred to as The First Law of Time. But others can do it, see that classic episode when Six go back to meet Two and fix their timeline after it'd been tampered with by someone else. Or see The Name of the Doctor.
> 
> It's important to note that the Doctor seldom decides to change something (from what he knew was to happen) before going somewhere/somewhen (I can't remember an instance but I won't swear it never happened). He almost always decides to interfere after he's already involved, especially if someone is suffering, or asks for his help. Then he might, or might not, bother with how things 'should have been'. Recorded history would then normally follow from what he'd done anyway, so it's often a case of 'it has always been him'.
> 
> Now, in this story, things are a bit trickier, because it's not just Time Lord temporal science we're dealing with, but also all temporal things that usually happen in Star Trek series. Which are rather inconsistent with the former. I believe I've found a solution for this conundrum, and the two time travel theories coexist (though with a lot of tension) within this TBG universe. I won't go deeper into this here because it's only marginally related, if at all, to this story. And because I've planned another story, with the Doctor and Captain Picard, which would explore exactly this question, but which I can't post until this one is finished (spoilers, because Picard knows all that'll happen here).
> 
> One consequence I can mention is that most (or all) things time-and-dimensional-travel-related in Star Trek can and do continue to exist here, and the Doctor is, in some level, aware of them. Though be warned that I consider what some characters say, in Star Trek, generally unreliable. That is, they may outright lie or simply misstate the truth. Often because it makes things simpler, or easier to understand for humans. So things may not be exactly as the Federation believes they are.
> 
> Another consequence is that, at least within the galaxy, it's extremely easy, though never without consequences, to change a timeline. But, because of what the Doctor is, he'll always only exist in a _single_ timeline. So no mirror Doctor or the like.
> 
> Oh, and I'm sorry but I'm not used to referring to the Doctor in general as 'they'. I'll get there, eventually. I hope. But I won't go back to fix these notes, otherwise this chapter won't be posted today. This A/N is already way too long, over 1k words.
> 
> Oh yes, on the forward turbolift, I'm using the same bridge layout shown in ST:TAS, and described in The Star Trek Book. There are two turbolifts in a _Constitution_ -class bridge at the time, the one we're used to in ST:TOS, and a second one right to the left of the viewscreen, an angle that's not shown in the series.
> 
> One last note: this hasn't been proofread yet, so I'll probably go back and correct something later. If you find something weird, please point it out to me and I'll try to fix it.


	2. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's on board, and he's not what they thought he was. Now the _Enterprise_ crew will need his help to survive the ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another chapter, and the next one is already half-written. Enjoy! More notes at the end.

As an apparently human figure left the impossible blue box that materialized, uninvited and in spite of their shields, in the _Enterprise_ bridge, Spock could only stare at them. In his mind, dozens of half-formed thoughts continued to fight for his attention, but he was temporarily too mystified to decide which one should take precedence.

"Fascinating," he finally said. The man before them, the same one they've first met over a year ago, the same one that had so impressed him with his extraordinary logical reasoning even under stress and strong emotions, was apparently not Human at all. Or maybe he was an augmented Human, but one modified by an unknown alien intelligence, unlike the other augments they've met.

That wouldn't be without precedent. The _Enterprise_ has met someone like this before. But this was not an orphan boy gifted with extraordinary powers. The Doctor was a mature individual who'd been careful to disguise his uniqueness from them. And he's also someone known and trusted by Starfleet Intelligence, enough that SI went to great lengths to preserve the secret of his existence.

They've also met Human-like aliens before, though for some of these the humanoid appearance was just an illusion. He could recall the Metrons and the Organians. And Trelane. However, in contrast to the highly advanced technological capabilities these beings had manifested, the Doctor's technology seemed to be, at least in principle, explainable. Unless, he cautioned, the possible alien didn't want the full spectrum of his capabilities to be known.

Spock spent a moment cataloguing what he could infer about the Doctor's technology. His box did materialize across the _Enterprise_ 's shields, after all. After dissipating a plasma warhead under warp. The Doctor's technology might be explainable in principle, but it was certainly more advanced than the Federation's. He'd have to reflect on that later.

Of course, Spock thought, refocusing on the Doctor, there were also a number of aliens physically indistinguishable from Humans on the outside, and this could be another case. It was rather odd how many lifeforms, with varying degrees of similarity to Earth Humans, there was in the galaxy. There was an ongoing debate in academic circles that this seemed to indicate the interference of advanced aliens in the evolution of the diverse so-called humanoid species in the galaxy, and also in the transposition of small populations to other planets elsewhere in the galaxy. This had apparently happened multiple times, given the number of pre-warp Human-descended civilizations scattered around, some of which the _Enterprise_ themselves have found.

Anyway, the Vulcan interrupted himself, the present situation took priority. He could now interpret the odd instructions contained in the Doctor's SI ID record in this new light. In particular, the reservation shown there, that he, as the supervising officer in charge, needed to ensure that the Doctor's actions wouldn't come into conflict with the Federation's interests. That made sense. If this being was an alien from a more advanced technological civilisation, or even if he was a modified Human acting in their stead, that civilisation would have their own goals and motivation that wouldn't always coincide with the Federation's.

Spock suspected the Doctor had been working with the Federation for at least some time already, since he seemed very knowledgeable about Starfleet technology, as well as Human culture and habits, enough to pass for one of them for a while. Earlier, he'd been concerned that the unusual reservation could reflect the Doctor's possible untrustworthiness as an SI part-time collaborator. Now, however, he realised it indicated the opposite. If there ever had been one such conflict that wasn't resolved amicably, there would have been a more specific warning. So he concluded it was safe enough, and warranted, to fully trust the Doctor in the current situation.

Spock had just arrived at this conclusion when the apparent alien turned to Kirk and said, "Hello, Captain Kirk. I believe you could use some help."

The Vulcan examined his captain. His posture was either relaxed or tired, or perhaps both. There was a slight grin in his face, and a glimmer of hope in his eyes, understandable, since they'd expected to be killed a few moments earlier, and the threat was still very real. Spock knew his own reaasoning on the Doctor's trustworthiness in the situation was completely logical and justified. Yet, he felt strangely relieved that the Captain seemed to agree with him on that, even if his conclusion was based mostly on intuition. He knew that whenever his logic and the Captain's intuition disagreed, it was far from certain that logic would show the best solution. They'd need to talk, but that could wait.

Spock looked back at the Doctor, and could see the being relax somewhat. The alien probably noticed the same as Spock in the captain's face and posture. Odd. When he'd left the blue box, he seemed tense, as if he wasn't sure of the reception waiting for him. It's possible the Doctor hadn't been informed that they weren't trying to lock him up any more. Or perhaps he'd been afraid they'd be angry at him, after he'd managed to slip twice from their custody.

All these reflections passed in mere moments through Spock's mind, but he was sufficiently absorbed and distracted that he started when the Captain stood.

"Stand down, Ms Yatto, Officers. This man is a friend, and you're to treat him accordingly," the captain said. Turning to their visitor, he continued, "Welcome to the _Enterprise_ , Doctor. I'm really happy to accept your help! I assume it was you that stopped that fireball that was about to destroy my ship, am I right?"

The Doctor grinned and nodded, approaching the command chair, hands in his pockets. "Of course! I couldn't let them destroy you!"

"Do you have other blue boxes ready to intercept the next one?" Kirk said, sitting back in his command chair.

The Doctor frowned. "Sorry, it's just this one. I'd have to leave you to try, but I doubt I'd manage to do it again. It was hard enough doing it once, and I had time to prepare for it. No, I'll have to help you from here."

"Mr Robespierre, where's that ship now?" Spock could see the fine lines in Kirk's forehead, betraying his concern. Of course, they weren't safe yet.

"No sign of it, Captain. We should have an echo, but there's nothing. It's probably moving too slowly to be detected."

"Don't count on that, Captain," the Doctor warned, standing by the railing closest to the helm's station. "They've adjusted their thrusters, tuning them so they'd be masked by the local subspace background."

"In that case, Doctor, can you adjust our sensors to detect them, like you did before?"

"Of course, but-"

"How long do you need?" Kirk asked, as Spock stood to let the Doctor take over his station.

"Just a few minutes will be enough," the Doctor replied, throwing switches with one hand while buzzing the console with his multitool, "but it will give you only approximate direction and distance."

"If we can see them coming that may be enough," the captain relaxed slightly. "What are these Romulans doing out here? And how did you know to help us?"

"Well, in brief, these are Wamarraki-"

"What?" Kirk exclaimed. Spock was surprised too.

"And that's a long story best told later, but I heard they were coming to destroy the _Enterprise_ , so I'm here to help you."

Kirk frowned. "Is there any reason we can't simply warp away? I doubt they'd be fast enough to pursue the _Enterprise_."

Spock recalled that, the first time they met these mercenaries, they had to consider the threat to the planet as well, but they were alone here. It would be better, of course, to stop them, but-

"I don't think that's a good idea, Captain," the Doctor said, interrupting Spock's musings. "They are Wamarraki. They always try to anticipate every contingency. There's probably-"

"Captain, another ship decloaking right behind us!" Robespierre called.

"What?!" But Kirk's surprise lasted less than a second. "Full impulse, hard to port, lock phasers and fire!" They were already moving as he spoke, the crew reacting quickly, but the other ship fired at them before they could move out of the way.

"Direct impact, multiple shots, shields holding at 86%!" Lieutenant Heke reported.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk asked.

"Not Romulan, sir. It resembles that bird of prey we met in Galinedoria, but it's larger and more powerful," Spock reported, standing beside M'Ress as she worked from her station. The ship had already disappeared under cloak, without leaving a trace.

"Doctor," Kirk snapped, "how many more are out there?"

"Just these two, Captain," the Doctor said, holding his multitool against one of the ports of the science station. "This one is the _Eyknol_ , the other's the _Tyroco_." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you immediately, but I assumed we'd have a little more time as they tried to analyse what happened to that plasma warhead." He clicked a few more controls and finally said, "Hah! Now you should be able to detect their presence. Not enough for accurate targeting, I'm sorry, but you'll be able to see them coming."

They could see something on the viewscreen now. An iridescent greenish cloud, overlaid on the normal star field, showing the likely current position of the ship that had just attacked them, a pinkish trail leading towards it. It had moved off a bit, and was now apparently circling around slowly. They were probably observing them, waiting to see how they'd react.

"Shall we fire, sir?" Robespierre asked.

"Not yet, we won't hit it and it's better to keep them thinking we can't see them," the captain said. Spock noticed his frown, he was thinking hard. "Keep moving, pattern Alpha Three. Any sign of the other, Romulan-like one?"

"There's a faint trace, still well beyond weapons range," M'Ress said. "But that's wrong, it shouldn't be this close unless it followed us under warp. We should have been able to detect its approach."

"Oh, I forgot that," the Doctor added sheepishly, "Their tuning also helps to mask their trail under warp."

"Great!" The captain grumbled. "Can you help us track that Romulan look-alike? Enough for us to target and destroy it even under cloak?"

"Well, yes," the Doctor replied, "I have recorded the set of cloak patterns they're using, it's just a matter of finding the current pattern-"

"Do it!" Kirk ordered.

"-but I'd have to reconfigure the scanner, and I can only do it for one of them at a time."

Spock saw the indecision in the captain's face. They would need to track both ships if they were to have a chance.

"Captain," Spock reminded him, "the targeting scanners."

"Of course, Spock, thanks!" Kirk exclaimed, relieved. "Doctor, can you use the targeting scanners for that?"

Spock showed the Doctor to the navigator's station, and Valin stood to let him seat. The Doctor quickly buzzed the controls before replying, "It can work, it's shorter-ranged and has a narrower field of vision, but as long as you know where to point it, it should work."

"Ship decloaking to port!" Robespierre exclaimed, pulling the _Enterprise_ up. The attacker tried to compensate, but this time all their shots missed the _Enterprise_. However at that angle they couldn't fire back either, and the Wamarraki cloaked again and escaped. Spock noticed it's trail wasn't moving away as it had done after the first pass.

"How long until it's ready, Doctor?" Kirk asked, standing up from his chair and pointing Spock at it. Puzzled, Spock sat at the command chair, while Kirk took Robespierre's place at the helm.

"A few more minutes, ten at most," the Doctor replied, working the controls.

"That helps, thanks!" Kirk snapped, pulling the _Enterprise_ into a sharp turn, just as their attacker came back for another pass. Spock looked on, worried, as the turn brought the _Enterprise_ almost directly aligned with the enemy's weapons. But thanks to a last second adjustment, only one of the shots actually hit the shields.

"Minor hit," Heke reported from the engineering station, "shields holding."

"M'Ress, where's the other one?" Kirk barked, turning and firing the _Enterprise_ 's phasers straight ahead, but the Wamarraki was already cloaked and to their left.

"Still at the same rough position," was her answer, "they're not closing in." That was strange, Spock thought. What were they waiting for? The _Enterprise_ could barely hold its own against one.

"Keep an eye on them and warn us if they move," Kirk said, sounding somewhat relieved. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor, but once they suspect we can track them, your modifications will stop working, right?" He pushed the _Enterprise_ into another sharp turn right and down, and the inertial compensators whined.

"Not quite," the Doctor replied from the console at his side, without stopping whatever he was doing. "They'd switch to a new cloak pattern. That should still leave enough of a trail for the main scanners, but you won't be able to target them if they choose-"

"Thanks Doctor! Spock, please use the computer to try to predict both ours and the attacker's trajectories, from just what normal scanners would see. Overlay that on the main screen."

Spock began to suspect what was the captain's intention, and quickly programmed the computer using the access panel on the command chair's arm. They'd have to survive the next few minutes, hoping that the Doctor's modifications would be ready before the Wamarraki suspected something, or that other ship decided to join the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Finally. I hope you're all safe and sound in these trying times.
> 
> It's not been easy to focus. One of the plot threads of this story has resonated uncomfortably close to reality. It really didn't help with my writing. But here it is, the next chapter!
> 
> For those who're following both this and Chaos, Order, Time: I'm experimenting with style there, it's more concise, terse even, than here. And it's working for me. So I may try to be a bit less verbose here too, in the next chapters, whenever character introspection isn't necessary.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than usual because, after not being able to focus on writing the combat part, I had another idea that required the scene breaking here. Now that this is ready, the writer's block finally seems to be letting up. So I hope the next chapter won't be as late as this one.
> 
> Thanks for your comments, Jeanniebird! It's much more fun to write when I know you're enjoying it. And you did help me get over my writer's block!
> 
> Stay safe. Stay home if you can.


	3. New Chapter update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a heads-up, since AO3 somehow didn't register Chapter 2 which I uploaded yesterday. Thanks Jeanniebird, who saw it and warned me! Now this one should do the trick. This will be deleted before the next chapter is up.

Please see chapter 2, updated yesterday but which somehow didn't update the date. Chapter 3 should come up soon!


End file.
